


Kuro Au Drabbles and Kinks

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, College AU, Daddy Kink, Genderfluid mentions, Kinks, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian michaelis/Ciel phantomhive - Freeform, Starbucks, boys wearing makeup, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of short drabbles and stories based off of kinks or prompts for the Kuroshitsuji fandom. Please feel free to request any kinks you'd like to see and I will gladly write a short based on them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten/Daddy Kink

Ciel groaned as he squirmed on the bed, wrinkling the bedding as he rolled around. Sebastian had been gone for just four days and he was due to be home the following evening. Ciel was going crazy. He hadn’t been without his gargantuan boyfriend for more than a day since they’d moved in together. His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts, and he halted mid roll to check it. He smiled when Sebastian’s name came across the screen.

_Hey Kitten._

The nickname made the slate haired boy feel warm and he grinned like a fool.

_Are you back yet?_

The response came quickly and Sebastian’s amusement could be felt in his words.

_My flight isn’t until morning, love. I’ll be home before you know it._

Ciel pouted, taping away at his touch screen furiously.

_Not soon enough, Get here sooner._

Ciel’s childish demands and pouting often made his boyfriend laugh and he had taken to calling the boy his ‘little lord’ and ‘young master’ as he fulfilled his requests. His phone buzzed again.

_Oh? Is my little kitten missing his daddy?_

The tone of the conversation shifted suddenly and Ciel felt his body heat up. Rolling onto his stomach, he hugged the taller man’s pillow to himself and inhaled deeply as he typed a response.

_In more ways than one. I’ve been such a lonely little kitten, daddy._

Ciel hoped that his boyfriend was alone back in his hotel room so they could both get the release they craved.

_Tell me how much you miss me. Do you touch yourself while you think about your daddy?_

Ciel moaned softly as he squirmed and bit into the pillow beneath his chest. His heart was speeding up, thudding against his ribs.

_Yes. But it’s not enough. Nobody touches me like you._

That got a quick response and Ciel could almost hear the underlying growl that would be in his boyfriend’s voice.

_Nobody else had better be touching my kitten anyway. You’d best watch that pretty little mouth of yours. Before I fuck it._

Ciel felt himself grow completely hard and wet as he moaned. He thrust his hips forward gently, pressing against the mattress.

“Fuck.” His voice was breathless as he stared intently at that message. He typed out a response as he panted softly.

_Oh daddy, I miss it so bad. I wanna feel your hard cock down my throat and your hands in my hair, petting me just how I like._

He thrust against the sheets and whimpered, mewling in the way he knew Sebastian liked, imaging that he was there and not almost 2000 miles away, all alone just like him. His phone rang this time, Sebastian’s ringtone blaring and causing Ciel’s heart to pound harder. He answered quickly, voice breathless as he continued to thrust gently.

“H-hello?” A dark, deep voice came through the phone, rumbling straight through his small body.

“You want daddy to be rough with you, kitten?” Ciel whimpered and swallowed thickly before choking out an answer.

“Y-yes, please.” He heard his lover’s breathing, heavy through the phone, and the slate-haired young man gasped and arched at the thought of the man touching himself.

“Say it. I wanna hear you beg for me, baby.” Ciel loved the vicious, demonesque sound to his boyfriend’s voice when he was aroused. He mewled, fingers kneading the blanket as he ground his hips down.

“I-I…please, daddy. Please, I need it. I need _you_.” He heard Sebastian moan softly and heard rustling and the faint sound of a zipper. With a satisfied smirk, Ciel rolled onto his back, panting softly as he teasingly ran his fingers over the bulge in his own pants.

“Are you touching yourself, daddy? Do you miss your little kitten, too?” Sebastian hummed deep in his throat.

“How can I not when your voice is in my ear? And why would you even ask? Of course I miss my little cuddle kitten. I miss watching you lap up that cream you love so much.” That deep voice, infused with mischief, made Ciel moan softly and squirm.

“I miss my cream so badly. Please. Please, can I touch myself for you, daddy?” Sebastian’s own deep voice was breathy as he responded.

“ _Yes._ I wanna hear you, baby. I wanna feel like I’m there, fucking you nice and slow and hard, making you cum.” Ciel whined and slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pajama pants and his fingers brushed his hard cock. He shuffled around, panting as he shoved the pants down and wrapped his hand around himself. He squeezed and ran his thumb beneath the head, drawing a gasp from his own mouth as he pressed the phone closer to his cheek. The pair was silent for a minute or two, simply listening to the soft moans, groans, and breathy gasps slipping from between bitten lips. As they both got closer, stroking and twisting, Ciel could hear the slick sound of skin sliding against skin on both ends. The small man lifted his free hand and bit the back of it to muffle himself. He stroked harder, faster, gasping around his skin. Sebastian was panting, voice quivering when he broke the silence.

“Don’t. I..I wanna hear you, kitten. You’re so…fucking sexy when you make noise for me.” Ciel blushed but slowly removed his hand. He whimpered and gasped as he touched himself, his now free hand sliding into and tugging on his own hair. He made noise freely, touching himself the way Sebastian did, and mewling for his boyfriend. Another minute passed and Sebastian moaned, erotic and breathy. His face, flushed and slack with pleasure, those fogged red eyes staring intently at him, all flashed through Ciel’s head. He came suddenly at the image, gasping as his back arched and he rode his orgasm out, thrusting into his hand as white-hot cum splattered onto his stomach. In the back of his mind, he faintly heard the erotic sound of Sebastian’s drawn out moan ( _Fuck_ , Kitten…) as he came right after. For a moment, they just caught their breath, listening to one another, before Sebastian spoke in a soft and breathless voice.

“I love you Ciel…I miss you.” Ciel smiled, heart fluttering as he rolled over lazily to stare at the photo of them on his bedside table.

“I love you too, baby. I’ve missed you like crazy. I’m gonna curl up on you when you’re home and never let you leave again.” Sebastian chuckled, voice warm and smooth like velvet.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to hold you again.” Still staring at the photo, Ciel allowed a soft giggle to slip past his lips.

“We’re a pair aren’t we? We can’t even go four full days without each other. What are we gonna do?” His tone was teasing but the line was silent. Furrowing his brows, the slate-haired boy spoke.

“Sebastian?”

“I guess we have only one choice if we can’t be without one another.” Ciel smiled tiredly, eyes slipping closed as he absently stroked his fingers over the sheets.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Marry me.” Heterochromatic eyes widened as the breath in the small man’s lungs caught. His voice was strained as he questioned his lover weakly.

“Wh…Sebastian…” There was a nervous clearing of a throat on the other end of the line and, perhaps for the first time since Ciel had known him, Sebastian’s voice was unsure.

“I mean…we’ve been together for four years and we already live together and do everything else a married couple does. And I love you. We love each other. I…I want to be with you forever and…and I want you to marry me, Ciel.” It was silent for a moment and Ciel knew that it was making the other man nervous. He just couldn’t form words around the lump in his throat, couldn’t push them out as his lungs were robbed of air. He squeaked and blushed as he cleared his own throat, trying again as tears welled up in his eyes and blurred Sebastian’s face in their photo.

“Yes.” It was weak and broken but he managed to push it out and he heard Sebastian release a great breath on the other end, voice shaky with excitement.

“Y…yes?” Ciel’s face split into a grin as he released an exhilarated laugh.

“Yes! Yes, you gigantic idiot, I’ll marry you!” Sebastian laughed from his end of the line and Ciel wished that he could be with him in that moment. That deep voice was happy, excited, when he spoke.

“I wanted to do it in person when I came back but I couldn’t pass the moment up. I have a ring! I have a ring for you so don’t worry!” Ciel giggled, face sore from his smile as he ran a hand through his bangs.

“I’m not worried, idiot! You…I can’t believe you have a _ring_ , you horse! How long have you been planning this?” His fiancé scoffed and Ciel could envision the haughty expression on his face.

“I am nothing if not always thoroughly prepared, kitten. As for how long, well…I believe I began preparation back in December after your birthday. I saved up the proper salary since then and ordered the ring this past month in April.” Ciel’s mouth dropped open.

“December?! Sebastian, its _May_! You’ve been planning this for nearly _five months_?” His lover scoffed again.

“Of course. My kitten deserves nothing but the best after all and daddy will always provide it.” The flush that rose to the boy’s cheeks made him feel warm again and he wiped his tears away with the sheets. His voice was gentle as he responded.

“Yes, my daddy takes such good care of his kitten. And his kitten loves him dearly for it all.” He heard Sebastian become serious on his end of the line as well and the slate-haired young man could feel the tender affection directed towards him.

“I know, baby. Now, we should get to sleep. The faster we sleep, the faster tomorrow will come. You’re coming to meet me at the airport?” Ciel made an affirmative noise and closed his eyes with his lover’s voice in his ear, feeling as if he were right beside him.

“Goodnight, Ciel. I love you, kitten.”


	2. Genderfluid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid Ciel is good for the soul <3 I feel as if a Genderfluid Ciel is a precious cinnamon roll that Sebastian would protect at all costs and he would be the most perfect boyfriend.

When your boyfriend is gender fluid with better makeup and fashion sense than most women you knew, it was easy to get caught up in helping with the YouTube channel. Especially when said boyfriend thanks you _generously_ and you get to test that new all-night setting spray’s ability. But the sex wasn’t the only reward. Watching your beautiful boy’s confidence sky rocket because of his supporters and fans was just as rewarding. Watching the little slate haired beauty go from feeling wrong and as if he didn’t belong to having thousands of followers and tons of confidence was such a wonderful thing to see. Sometimes though, Ciel would drag Sebastian in _front_ of the camera, shooting him that bright smile that he just couldn’t refuse.

So that’s where he was now. Sitting indulgently in front of the camera as his boyfriend, already made up in soft pinks and natural browns on his eyes and lips, made _him_ up in greens and purples. He would be editing this later, adding music and slow motion effects as Ciel showed his skill with a makeup brush. But for now, he just smiled at his little lover (and the camera when ordered) and allowed the eye shadow, lipstick, foundation, and contouring. And later, if he included the blooper of him pouncing and smearing burgundy lipstick across a squealing Ciel’s cheekbone, he’ll argue that he had _earned_ the right to post the embarrassing noise.


	3. Starbucks AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ciel is rudely awoken too early one morning by his whirlwind of a best friend, he is in dire need of coffee. The attractive barista is just a plus.

Ciel groaned as he stood in line at his campus Starbucks. His best friend had somehow weaseled his way into his apartment _and_ his bed, jolting the slate-haired boy from his sleep. Alois had wound up on the floor, ass in the air as he whined about how cruel he was. After such a rude awakening, Ciel had grumpily prepared (an hour early mind you) for his day and kicked Alois on his way before locking up. Taking a step up in line, he rubbed his face with a sigh. He needed coffee. Now. When it was finally his turn, he ordered without looking up, digging his debit card out.

“Venti white chocolate mocha, extra whipped cream.” His voice was monotone, grumpy as he spoke and looked up, irritated as the barista behind the register chuckled at him. His glare and ruffled hair gave him a look reminiscent of an angry kitten all fluffed up and the barista smiled brightly at him as he swiped his card. Ciel’s glare dimmed as he really registered the man. He was gorgeous. Fucking _perfect_. Ciel suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, nervously flattening his hair and biting his lip as his card was returned. There was nobody behind him as classes were starting and the tall (holy fucking _tall_ ) barista abandoned the register to make his drink.

Ciel moved to the end of the counter and appraised him shyly thorough his lashes. Tall, with raven hair falling attractively across his face, and strange reddish-brown eyes that were focused calmly on his task. His hands were large but slender and elegant as he smoothly prepared the mocha. The young man stared dazedly at him as he moved about. As he was finishing it off, squirting an excess of cream on top, their eyes locked and the barista smiled with a wink at the slate-haired boy. Ciel felt his face heat up and he bit his lip, lowering his gaze shyly. That deep chuckle sounded softly in the otherwise quiet café. As he gazed at the counter, he noticed the tall man come to stand before him, picking up a marker. He spoke and Ciel’s knees went weak as he leaned into the counter for support.

“I never got a name. It is wholly inappropriate for me as a barista to not have _something_ to call you by.” With a swallow, the shorter man met that red gaze as it focused on him.

“C-i-e-l.” Those long fingers moved languidly and the barista cocked his head as he wrote.

“C-i-e-l…Ciel. A very appropriate name for such a little lord.” The flush returned to the young man’s face as he furrowed his brows in confusion. The man smiled as he finally placed the cup down for him. His eyes bore into Ciel’s uncovered one as he smiled and all Ciel could do was take it and open his big mouth.

“You’re an English major aren’t you?” He mentally slapped himself as the tall man blinked at him before laughing, tossing his head back.

“I am actually. How did you know?” He smiled at Ciel and received a shrug in return.

“You’re very eloquent. And calling me a little lord…your poise. British literature, then?” The man looked a bit awestruck as he leaned forward, resting his arms against the counter and gently turning Ciel’s cup with a fingertip as he smiled.

“You’re _very_ good, Ciel.” Feeling more confident, Ciel leaned in a bit as well, lips quirking.

“Yes well, I study psychology of law. I’m very good at analyzing and reading people.” His eye slid down to watch the barista’s finger tap gently at his cup. Raising a brow, he gently turned it towards himself, heart hammering. Next to his own name, the man had drawn a cheesy heart and a phone number. Next to that, a name.

_Sebastian._

His cheeks heated up and he met _Sebastian’s_ eyes. He had propped his cheek on a fist and was smiling, eyes half-lidded as he watched. Ciel raised a brow, smiling.

“Do you think this… _Sebastian_ knows that hearts are cheesy? I do hope he doesn’t go around drawing them on everybody’s cups. That could be embarrassing.” Sebastian’s eyes sparkled at the banter.

“Oh? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. From what I know of him, he finds them to be very cute and they do a wonderful job of wooing the chosen partner. Not that he’s ever felt the need before now. I believe this is the first cup he has marked in such a way.” Ciel actually laughed, perfect teeth on show as he smiled and bowed his head, shaking it a bit.

“Wooing? Really, now.” Sebastian grinned, leaning even closer.

“Is it not working?” The bell above the door rang and Sebastian pouted at the interruption. Ciel smiled softly, turning and pulling his phone out as he drank. The man looked like a sad puppy. Over his shoulder, quietly, Ciel responded.

“I think it is, actually. Tell him to expect a message.” He turned, cocking his head cutely as he smiled slyly at him. Sebastian grinned as he moved back behind the register with renewed vigor. As Ciel rounded the corner, he leaned back against the wall, heaving a sigh and holding his coffee close. He smiled as he typed the number into his phone. Sending a message, he peeked around the corner. Sebastian handed the customer his order with a polite smile and blinked in surprise before pulling his phone from his pocket, reading on the sly. Ciel watched him stare for a moment before a large, goofy smile broke over his face. Ciel smiled, pulling back behind the wall as his own phone buzzed. His screen lit up.

_To: Sebastian_

_Lord Ciel Phantomhive graciously requests the company of the scholar Sebastian to dine this evening._

**From: Sebastian**

**The Scholar Sebastian is honored by such a request and would be pleased to attend.**

The response had Ciel walking in the clouds, full of excitement, the rest of the day as he tucked his phone away and scurried off to class. He thought about the tall, beautiful barista as he doodled in his notes.


	4. Tickled Pink Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by BlackButlerFan13! They requested Tickled Pink kink and I hope I delivered well enough! I have never thought about this kink until it was requested so please tell me how you like it and please keep requesting <3 You all keep me inspired.

Sebastian gasped breathlessly, body bowing as he tugged at his bonds to test their hold and escape the delicate fingers that traced lightly behind his knees. He heard a soft chuckle near his hips and cursed how he had agreed to the blindfold. He wanted to _see_ Ciel. He wanted to _touch_ that soft skin but the silk binding his wrists and ankles to their bed ensured that movement was impossible. Something trailed very lightly over his hipbone and his breath left his lungs as he ceased his struggles. Ciel chuckled again and hot, wet lips landed gently against Sebastian’s navel. He moaned and arched into those lips, inadvertently arching into the feather his lover was dragging down his cock but needing the contact so very much.

“Ciel…” The young man gently dipped his tongue into his navel and drew the downy feather in a lazy circle around the head of his twitching arousal. It was light, barely there, and Sebastian whimpered at the unfulfilled feeling left behind. The tickle of the feather (“Raven, your favorite!” Ciel has exclaimed) shot electric tingles up his spine as they normally never would and he began gently thrusting his hips up, desperate for _more_ than just a tickle.

The lips drew up his stomach, pressing above his heart before pulling away and small hands held his hips steady. He felt Ciel straddle him slowly, rocking his own erection languidly against his as that torturous feather stroked its way up and up and up. His abs twitched in its path and he moaned softly as he pushed up into that delicious friction. The feather fluttered over a nipple, tracing lazy circles around one and then the other, and Sebastian’s breath stuttered. Ciel shifted to reach the bedside table and something else joined the feather. Something rigid and cool against his sensitive skin, completely different than the delicate feather. It trailed around his other nipple before tickling down his side, those taunting lips replacing it over the pebbled bud. He arched, trying to get away from the tickling and closer to the soft, wet suction at the same time. His skin felt hot and he panted, jerking his hips into Ciel’s. He felt his little lover shudder as he released a breath and pulled back.

“God, you’re so beautiful Sebastian. So responsive.” The feather left an itchy-tingly trail as it traced a vein up his neck and the other prop (their crop, he realized) slid further down, tickling his thigh. His muscles flexed and his hips jerked at the sensation. Ciel moaned and Sebastian almost _giggled_ breathlessly as the feather traced up behind his ear.

“Your skin is turning pink you know…its beautiful.” Ciel’s breathless voice made the raven haired man swallow thickly. The pink, he knew, was from the tickling. It had always been so easy to rile him up and his pale skin flushed like no other. Ciel’s erotic tickling, paired with never knowing quite were the feather would fall, had him squirming and flushing. A gasp tore from his throat and he jerked as far as his bonds allowed when the downy feather slipped down his arm and over the sensitive skin of his armpit. Ciel tortured him there viciously and Sebastian heard the crop clatter to the floor as the slate-haired beauty finally raked the nails of his free hand over Sebastian’s side, desperate to touch him. The feather was gone soon as well, fluttering listlessly to the floor, and it was just _Ciel_.

He tickled over Sebastian’s throat, shoulders, under his arms, down his sides, and Sebastian tugged and fought against the silks. He met Ciel’s thrusts but gasped as the sensation flooded him. It tickled deliciously even when his body’s natural response was to shy away and Ciel writhing against him coaxed him closer in a series of all-too-sensitive thrusts. It all seemed to stop abruptly and left the man gasping, arching, and tingling, everything strangely surreal with Ciel’s weight on his hips as his only anchor to the world. He heard a soft moan, felt the hot spill of Ciel’s pleasure against his stomach, and realized, as he felt himself twitching against the crook of his thigh, that he had cum as well. Their panting was harsh to his ears and he felt Ciel slip off of him shakily. He groaned softly at the loss of the comforting weight but the other pressed gentle kisses of reassurance to his ankle as he untied the bonds. Sebastian released a shaky breath as both feet were freed and Ciel crawled up to do the same for his hands. Ciel’s lips pressed to his temple as he slowly untied the blindfold, revealing Sebastian’s closed eyes to the dimly lit bedroom.

“Shh…” Sebastian hadn’t realized he was shaking until it came off and Ciel began to sooth him, stroking his hair away from his face. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed how flushed his skin was, a pretty and soft pink that looked warm in the candlelight. He felt his lover pepper kisses over his cheek and shoulder and sighed in contentment.

“Ciel…” His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, cuddling into his side comfortably, and turned the taller man’s face gently for a kiss.

“You were so beautiful, baby. You did so well.” Sebastian’s lips quirked as he caught his breath, kissing back languidly as his own hands reacquainted themselves with the other’s skin.

“ _You_ did well. I’ve never thought _tickling_ of all things could be erotic but we came quite quickly.” Ciel grinned as he nuzzled and nipped his throat before settling in to inhale Sebastian’s scent. The dark haired man wrapped his small lover up tightly, rolling them to their sides and holding him close as he smiled into slate hair.

“Next time though, I’ll be the one seeing _you_ tickled pink.” Ciel giggled softly, burrowing into him as the candles cast a soft light over them, the abandoned feather shining obsidian from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> http://awatchdogsfantasy.tumblr.com/


End file.
